


Daddy's little girl

by Fakestanaf



Category: One Direction (Band), zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Children, Daddy Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I think that's it - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Louis and harry, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, harrys a really good dad, idk - Freeform, past Niall and harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fakestanaf/pseuds/Fakestanaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a single 27 year old parent with a beautiful little baby girl. He's not sure if he'll ever find someone but after his boyfriend, Louis, leaves him and his boyfriend of a year, Niall, also leaves. After all the trouble in his life he's not so sure he wants someone anymore . </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But that’s not life for harry. He was not expecting to find a very beautiful, funny, loving, caring, but very very difficult young man with some problems of his own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or an AU where Harry and Zayn build a family together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's little girl

"Aaliyah! Can you come down here and get your shoes on! Daddy’s going to be late and grandma is waiting for you”

  
That's usually how this works in the Styles household. Harry will wake up Aaliyah, if she's not already in his bed by the morning, and she will slowly get up and pick out her own attire. Something's she's picked up on from her relatives saying that 'if kasey gets to pick out her own cloths then I get to also' and she stands by that, and frankly I don't think harry has a say in that section of living anymore.

  
It's been difficult harry thinks as he drops off Aaliyah at his mom sending her off with a kiss on the forehead as he makes his way to work. it's been really hard since Louis left. he doesn't think his life would be anymore happier but surely it would be a hell of a lot easier. he doesn't like to think about it and if Aaliyah mentions it then he just try's to brush it off by trying to bribe her but he thinks after a while that tactic isn't going to work so well.

  
she's almost 5 and if he's being honest with himself she's catching on pretty fast. she knows she's special, of course with her eyes being two different colors , but also because she doesn't have a mommy like kasey does but she has two daddies. She's grown to learn that over the years like when harry ended his last relationship with a guy named Niall and she kept asking where "papa" was because Niall was around for a long time. considering Louis left before harry got pregnant he was single all of Aaliyah's life, he doesn't want to make a habit of introducing her to knew men so often because if she's anything like harry she gets attached and that's why when Niall left she didn't take it very well.

  
For the first couple of weeks she kept asking where he was or if he was coming back and he didn't know what to say so he would say nothing.it's a year later and if he's honest he isn't looking for anyone and he's hoping no one will just stumble upon him... right now of course. He wants to focus on getting his life up to date and spending more time with Aaliyah and making more friends at work because he's well liked but there are two faced people there. probably because Harry's best friends with there boss, Nick, and basically does nothing all day.

  
"How was your morning?" nick asks as harry sits down and sets the coffees he's picked up on the way here down

"It was alright I guess, what about you?"

"Sucked... I woke up with some block in my bed and he wasn't to happy that he had to leave at 5 in the morning" he sighs

"but he didn't mind because I mad up for it in the shower"

"Gross" I mumble as I slouch down in the chair and bring my coffee up to my lips having it sorta standing on my upper chest.

"It's not gross Harold it's called sex, something I'm sure your not aware of"

"I'm aware of 'sex' I did have Aaliyah you know and Nick really, causal sex? one night stands? It's not for me"

"Whatever you say, your missing out on all the dick out there"

"I'll have you know I dated two dicks" harry smirks

"That's not what I meant Harold. look all im trying to say is that you need to get out there, start looking for someone, and if you don't want a relationship god dammit your ass needs to get laid!" he sighs sitting down and taking a breather

"I'm not looking for anyone right now I'm focusing on me and Aaliyah and my job"

"hey sarah" he says as she walks by and roles her eyes "see me and sarah are building a relationship" he smiles to himself "Your a weird child Harold and you still need the D"

"One can you stop calling me Harold I feel as old as you and two I don't need the D im perfectly fine with my right hand"

"Your wrist is going to call off" he points to the wrap harry has on it

"What i.. uh... fell off my bed that's all!"

"Right right" nick smirks and turns to his computer unknown to harry that nick is signing him up for every dating website there it. "When's lunch?" harry says and nick shakes his head. he needs someone he really does and nick is willing to do anything to try and get someone for his bestfriends. especially if that means harry will go back to actually being productive at work

**Author's Note:**

> If at anytime you see Darcy instead of Aaliyah's name let me know please thank youuu :)


End file.
